Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness
by Miyusawa45
Summary: What if Sawamura never went to Seidou to visit and never met Miyuki there. what if Sawamura rejected the offer and met Miyuki in a different way. Sawamura Eijun never went to Seidou and attended at school in Nagano where he grew up with his friends and family. His high school that he attends didn't have a baseball team so he made one with the help of his friends, they even found th
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **What if Sawamura never went to Seidou to visit and never met Miyuki there. what if Sawamura rejected the offer and met Miyuki in a different way. Sawamura Eijun never went to Seidou and attended at school in Nagano where he grew up with his friends and family. His high school that he attends didn't have a baseball team so he made one with the help of his friends, they even found themselves a coach that knew alot about baseball. Things go around when they get a match with Seidou in Tokyo the school that Sawamura had rejected. How will the meeting be with with the players in Seidou.**

* * *

 **Chapter - 1**

* * *

Sawamura was in his room studying for his big test when he heard footsteps coming toward his room and it wasn't just one. The brunet turned to stare at his door when he opened and seven of his friends appeared. They were panting hard was almost out of breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sawamura asked.

"Ei-chan, we heard that you declined the offer to Tokyo." Shimizu Aiden said.

"That's why you guys seem like in a panic." Sawamura smiled at his friends like it was nothing to worry about.

"Well Tokyo is a big place and I'm sure that you could have been better there." Hasegawa Arai said.

"That could have been your chance." Inami Kai said.

"Sometimes you really are stupid." Akihiro Hyuse said.

"Why you decline the offer?" Wakana asked.

"Because I wanted be with everybody and play baseball with you guys." He smiled. The friends felt touched but also mad that Sawamura decided this on his own.

"This doesn't mean that I won't be able to go to Tokyo. I'm sure our team will go there when we have to ever play a game there."

"Eijun, I made some snacks for your and friends and you." Tsurara, his mother called from downstairs.

"Okay." Sawamura yelled. "Come on let's go."

The friends followed Sawamura downstairs and had the snacks his mother had made. His father was watching some television while his grandfather was reading his daily newspaper. Even his family were shocked that the brunet decided not to go to Tokyo.

Sawamura didn't regret his choice. He wanted to be with his friends, plus he didn't want to be in such a stuffy environment. Being with his family and friends was the best for him. His grandfather would sometimes lecture him how stupid he was to not take the offer while his parents didn't care as long as their son was happy.

And his friends were thinking that it was their fault that Sawamura decided to stay behind. Their team wasn't a good baseball team. It was small and their coach was their only teacher since the place they lived at was pretty small so they didn't have much chance to play many new teams but now they were entering high school, things might be a bit different.

The friends chatted about their junior high years as they had their snacks. It was just like the usual. Having friends that he got along well with was great, and Sawamura enjoyed the company of his childhood friends.

It was getting late and his friends decided to leave. Sawamura watched them leave as they headed out the door.

"See around."

* * *

In Tokyo Takashima Rei was sitting on the bench while letting out a sigh, a first year student saw this and sat beside the assistant coach.

"Rei-chan, is something the matter?" Miyuki Kazuya asked in his playful tone of voice. Of course Miyuki didn't really care much what happened but he asked anyway to kill some time before practice started.

"I went to Nagano yesterday." Takashima said.

"Why did you go all the way there?" Miyuki asked a bit surprised.

"I went to watch a middle school baseball game. The team that I was watching lost but the pitcher had amazing throw."

"And this got you upset."

"That's not it. The problem is that I asked that pitcher to come to Seidou but he refused."

"Wow. He sure got guts to refuse a famous school like Seidou."

"I also offered to show him around so that he could look around and see how things are."

"He also refused that, did he?" Miyuki said.

"Yea."

"Why did he refuse anyway?"

Takashima then told Miyuki everything that happened that day.

" _Nice to meet you. You must be Sawamura Eijun." Takashima introduced herself. "I'm the assistant manager of the Seidou High School baseball team. My name is Takashima Rei. We would love to have you on our team._

" _Seidou High school." Sawamura said._

" _Hey! Seidou High School is an extremely famous baseball school that's been to the national and numerous times." Sawamura Eitoku, his grandfather spoke._

" _Is that supposed to be amazing to something?"_

 _Not just Takashima but also his own family were shock by Sawamura's comment._

" _You play baseball, yet you've never heard of Seidou?" Eitoku said._

" _Never."_

" _There are tons of pros on TV that graduated from Seidou." When his grandfather said that Sawamura started to laugh,_

" _Its way more fun to play baseball then watch it on TV."_

 _The conversion then turned how Sawamura's family wanted him to go. But the next time the boy said was._

" _I don't want to play in such a stuffy environment."_

" _Do you know what you're saying?"_

" _Do you know how amazing this offer is?" His father Sawamura Kenjirou was the next to say something to his son._

" _Seriously! This is your best for High school." His mother said._

 _All three were trying convince Sawamura but it didn't look like it was helping._

" _It's true that it's much easier than testing in some school. But I'll be chasing the same dream wherever I go. So I'd rather do it with the teammates I have here at home."_

 _Everybody in the room were shocked by the brunet's words."_

Miyuki couldn't help laughing after Takashima had finished her story.

"He thinks this place is stuffy, huh."

"It's not that funny." Takashima said.

"What's so funny?" Kuramochi Youichi came with couple of first and second years. Takashima then old the same story to them as well.

"I even tried to get him to come visit." Takashima sighed.

"Don't get so down. Plus you manage to bring us here." Kuramochi said.

Still this story made Miyuki a bit curious. He wonder what kind of guy would turn down Seidou just like that with couple of words that even Takashima couldn't say anything.

"What's the guy's name that turned you down?"

"Could you not say it like I was dumped by a guy?" Takashima had fire burning in her eyes.

"Sorry, my bad. I mean the one who declined the offer."

"His name is Sawamura Eijun, a brunet with a strong personally. His team lost the match yet that didn't make him depress for long."

"I kind of want to meet him."

"It's too bad though. How can you possibly meet him now?"

* * *

It was the middle of Sawamura's first year of high school. His team baseball team were having baseball practice. The high school didn't have a baseball team at first but that changed when the brunet decided take matter to his own hands and made one come to life. They didn't have much players since their school wasn't that big. Compared to Tokyo it was a lot smaller. They only had ten players but that didn't stop them from having a baseball team.

"Pitching practicing is next." Their coach Izumi Riou said. Izumi came from Tokyo and was supposed to just be a normal teacher but that changed when he saw the baseball team and how hard they were practicing. Even though the team was small he didn't care, he wanted to train this kids.

"Coach Izumi." Wakana came running toward the field.

"What did they say?" Izumi asked.

"It's a go." She smiled.

Izumi clapped his hands together and all attention went to the coach.

"I have some good news." He smirked. The team didn't like it when the coach did that, it always meant bad news to them. "We have a match with a team in Tokyo."

"Tokyo." Everybody said.

"Seidou High School."

"Isn't that the one school that you were offered to go to Ei-chan?" Inami said.

"Is it?" Sawamura couldn't really remember since it happened a while back.

"Stupid! It is." Wakana yelled.

"You were offered at Seidou." Izumi said.

"I guess."

"And you rejected their offer. Boy, you got guts doing something that. And I like that." Izumi smiled.

"When is the match?" Hasegawa asked.

"Tomorrow." The coach smiled.

"What! Everybody said in panic.

" _Izumi is too crazy. He always does things like this and plus we haven't even had enough practice to play a famous school like Seidou. Not like I'm complaining but he really should think sometimes."_

"So let's practice and be ready for the match." Izumi smiled, never fading.

* * *

In Tokyo Coach Kataoka Tesshin had announced the same thing. Unlike Sawamura and his team the team were ready to take on any team that came their way even if it was a practice match.

"The team is from Nagano and they will also be staying for a few days."

"Why are they staying for a few days?" Kuramochi asked.

"It seems their coach wanted them to look around Tokyo." Takashima said.

" _I never expected that teenager would also be coming to Tokyo. Miyuki did say he wanted to meet the boy who rejected Seidou."_

The team went back to practice after that announcement. In the field the players couldn't stop thinking about the much since it was an unknown school and they from Nagano.

"I wonder what kind of players they have from Nagano." Haruichi said.

"I hope they have strong players." Furuya said.

Once practice was over Miyuki and couple of second and third years had a meeting. They were thinking what they should do in the practice match. Since it was just practice they didn't think they should care much. Then again they didn't want to think they thought lowly of the school from Nagano.

"Nagano? Isn't the place where Takashima-san told us about her visit?" Kuramochi said.

"You're right." Everybody said in union.

"I heard that Nagano don't have that much school with baseball team." Chris said. "But I hear that they have a huge baseball stadium."

The meeting turn into chatting about the Nagano team. They didn't have any data on the team so didn't know what kind of plays the team would have. It was the first time that they didn't have data on a team.

"We'll find out when we play them." Miyuki smiled. He was actually excited about this match.

The day of the match arrived but the problem was the school from Nagano were not at Seidou yet and it was getting late.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Furuya didn't like waiting and he was running out of patient. He wanted to be on the mound and play as soon as possible.

"I just got a call from their coach saying something came up and we might have to postpone the match."

"What!" Everybody didn't like the sound of that.

"What happened?" Coach Kataoka asked.

"It seems there was a bit of an accident on the way to Tokyo." Takashima said.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes. Nobody were hurt but to make sure Coach Izumi took the players to a nearby hospital. They will be arriving later tonight."

"Why are they coming tonight?" Haruichi asked.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that players from Nagano will be staying with you guys in your dorms."

Just as promised the players arrived and they got assigned to the room they were staying in.

"Where's Sawamura Eijun?" Takashima asked Izumi.

"You know Ei-chan." Izumi said.

"Yea sort of."

"Are you the one who tried to scout him?" The coach wasn't like any other coaches that Takashima had met before. He really says what is on his mind and he's playful and he's calling his player by his nickname.

"That's me." Takashima said.

"He said that he would catch up later. He wanted to see the stars since its out and all."

"Stars?"

Sawamura sat down on the grass. He looked up at the sky up about. There were many stars, he could see more here than he saw in Nagano.

"So this is Tokyo."

"Are you Sawamura Eijun?" Sawamura turned around and saw a guy glasses and a cap that went sideways on his head.

"How do you know that?" Sawamura asked.

"The coach was saying his player was looking at the stars. Since I'm nice and all I went to get you since you're rooming with me." Miyuki smiled.

"Miyuki Kazuya."

"Now, how did you know my name?"

"I saw you in a magazine. Since my grandfather yells at me for not knowing anything I decided to my homework. On your first year in Seidou you became a regular."

"You know your work. I'm honor that you have so much interest in me."

"I don't have any interest." Somehow this guy was annoying Sawamura, makes him want to smack the guy in the face but he couldn't do that.

"It's good to meet somebody somewhere besides Tokyo."

"Are you Stupid?"

"Why thank you?"

"That wasn't a compliment."

Miyuki sat down beside the brunet, like it was the natural thing to do. Sawamura didn't really mind since he just met the guy and this was Tokyo and the guy could do whatever he wanted.

"I heard a lot about you." Miyuki said.

"Really?"

The sudden story that Takashima told Miyuki came back to him. He chuckle just thinking about. This was the guy who rejected the offer to Seidou.

"What's so funny?" Sawamura asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki replied.

" _This guy is weird. To think this is the catcher on the magazine that I read about. He's nothing like what they said in the article. Then again nothing in paper are always right."_

"Are you thinking about me?"

"I am not!" Sawamura yelled.

* * *

Miyuki shown the brunet to his room that he was sharing with him that's when Miyuki noticed that not only Sawamura but the other players also had a suitcase in their hands. Weren't they just staying for a few days?

"You're thinking about the suitcase. Aren't you?" Sawamura said when he notice the stare that Miyuki was giving him.

"You caught me."

"Coach Izumi is a bit strange. We had planned to just stay for the day but he has his crazy ideas to do some exploring even though he is from here. He also thinks that we need to experience the life in Tokyo."

"I feel like I've seen your coach somewhere before."

"Is that so?"

"Yea."

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked when he notice the boy was a bit red in his face.

"Can you not sit so close to me and talk to me like that?"

"Why don't you like being close?" Miyuki teased.

"Of course not!"

Miyuki couldn't help tease the country boy. Miyuki felt that the days would be more fun now that Sawamura was around.

"What's all this noises I'm hearing?" Miyuki's door flew open and annoyed Kuramochi entered the room. He wasn't pleased from the expression he was showing. "I can hear you guys from downstairs."

"I didn't think we were that loud. Sawamura you have to quiet down or people will hear like Kuramochi here."

"Don't talk like we're doing something else." There was a blush on the brunet's face.

"Are you one of the players from Nagano?" Kuramochi asked when he finally noticed the brunet sitting beside the catcher.

"Yes."

"There something I want to ask you." Kuramochi pulled the brunet away from Miyuki and whisper to him. "That girl manager that you have. Is she single?"

"Huh?"

"Is this about Wakana?"

"Is that her name?"

Miyuki was getting annoyed now, he was being ignored so he grabbed the brunet from Kuramochi.

"What's the big idea?"

"That should be my line. I was talking to Sawamura first so don't butt in."

"What?" Kuramochi looked confused. "Whatever, anyway let me know next time?" Kuramochi directed those words to Sawamura and left the room.

"Sawamura, come sleep with me."

"Are you thinking straight? Why would I want to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"That's cruel to say such things to your senpai." Miyuki changed his voice to a tone that sounded like he was hurt by Sawamura's comments.

Sawamura pushed the catcher off the bed but Miyuki kept on coming back. The brunet was annoyed but he stopped because he was getting tired and his eyes closed.

"He's pretty cute." Miyuki said as he watched the brunet fall to sleep on the lower part of the bed.

" _I found something interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **crazy anko - I'm also have a smile on my face for Misawa.**

 **mbook - Thanks**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **What if Sawamura never went to Seidou to visit and never met Miyuki there. what if Sawamura rejected the offer and met Miyuki in a different way. Sawamura Eijun never went to Seidou and attended at school in Nagano where he grew up with his friends and family. His high school that he attends didn't have a baseball team so he made one with the help of his friends, they even found themselves a coach that knew alot about baseball. Things go around when they get a match with Seidou in Tokyo the school that Sawamura had rejected. How will the meeting be with with the players in Seidou.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

* * *

The awaited match had started. Sawamura's team was in the outfield first. This was the first time that Sawamura had ever face any famous team since where the brunet is from there aren't many good school with baseball teams.

"Play like you always do." Coach Izumi said.

"Yes!" Everybody shouted.

"Batting first, right fielder, Inami." Inami got in his stance ready to hit the ball.

" _He seem pretty calm. I would think they would be nervous playing us."_ Miyuki gave the signal and Tanba threw a fastball to the centre.

Inami swing but missed but he manage to see the ball coming. Just as his coach had said, keep the eye on the ball and do what he always have done. The next that Tanba threw was also the same fastball but unlike before Inami manage to swing it with his timing with the ball after that he quickly ran and he was safe.

" _These guy are famous for a reason."_ Inami sighed.

"Batting second, catcher, Shimizu."

" _To think we would play such a strong team."_ Shimizu got ready for the ball, he was hoping it was a fastball but he was shock when his threw was not as he expected. Tanba had threw a curveball but Shimizu was calm and didn't panic. The next he watched carefully and he was able to hit the ball.

Miyuki was getting surprised since he thought these guys were some unknown team but they were able to hit the pitches like they were no big deal.

"Batting third, pitcher, Sawamura." Miyuki looked up as Sawamura held onto his bat. Like the rest of players the brunet seemed calm as well.

"All of you guys don't seem nervous."

"It's probably because our school isn't so big on baseball and this is the first time that we are able to play such a team. We are more excited than nervous." Sawamura smiled. Miyuki signal a fastball but unlike the rest the brunet was able to hit it in one shot.

The team switched and Seidou was in the outfield now. Sawamura looked around him, Seidou was big which made him feel so small being on the mound.

"You okay, Ei-chan?" Hasegawa asked.

"Never better." Sawamura smiled with delightment.

"Batting first, short stop, Kuramochi."

Shimizu signal to Sawamura and so the brunet threw. Kuramochi couldn't time when Sawamura's arm came out. Sawamura had threw a fastball but Kuramochi had missed since he had timed wrong.

" _You got to be kidding me."_

The game went Sawamura's way and Izumi couldn't help but smile. They might be from the country side but that doesn't mean that they didn't have any skills.

 _It was Miyuki's turn to bat. He watched Sawamura as he got his batt ready._

" _If I was pitching him.._ The ball came straight toward and Miyuki swing his bat and the ball went flying.

" _Just like I thought."_ Miyuki ran off.

The match finished with Seidou winning but that didn't disappoint Sawamura and his friends since they got to play a famous time.

That evening Sawamura was gazing up at the stars again.

"Do you like looking up at the sky?" Sawamura didn't look away and kept staring. Miyuki sat beside the brunet.

"I find it interesting and I feel like they are looking out for me. It's strange to say that but that's how I feel."

"You're a strange person."

"So are you?" Sawamura counter back.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a comp-oh whatever."

"How do you like Tokyo so far?"

"I can't say since I haven't explore to give my thoughts in it."

"Then why don't we go tomorrow to the city. Since it is my day off anyway." Sawamura didn't have a chance to reply when some of the Seidou players arrived.

"That was a good game." Tetsu the captain of the Seidou baseball team said.

"Didn't think that the country had any good teams." The older Kominato said. "

Hopefully we get to play against each other again." Masuko said.

"Where is your team?" Chris asked.

"They are somewhere in the dorm expect for Wakana."

"You're in first base with Wakana." Kuramochi had a dark aura around. Somehow Kuramochi got attracted to the only girl in the team. "Are you together?"

"It's nothing like that. We're childhood friends as well as the rest of the players on my team."

"So you all grew up together." Haruichi asked.

"Yea. And Haruiichi also calls me by my first name."

"It can't be help since we're about the same age and you called my first name first."

* * *

Sawamura was looking around the city. Miyuki had offered to show him around, he asked his friends to come also but they said they had something interesting to look at. It looked like his friends already had plans before they arrived in Tokyo.

"Miyuki-senpai, Tokyo is pretty big."

"I guess so since you came to Tokyo."

"By the way why are they here as well?"

"What we can't be here?" Isashiki yelled so loud almost giving Sawamura lose his eardrums.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then it's okay for us to be here." Ryousuke said. All the third and second years were here expect for first years since they still had classes unlike these carefree senpais.

The group had gone all around the city to shops to cafes. They ended up in a dollar store that caught Sawamura's eyes. The shops here were a lot bigger than in Nagano so it surprised the brunet. While looking around the store the brunet lost sight of the others. His eyes landed on a necklace with an S symbol on it.

"Did you find something you like?" Miyuki had appeared and surprised the brunet.

"M-Maybe." He said. Miyuki took the necklace that Sawamura was holding and without a second to lose he smiled and went to the cashier. Sawamura tried to stop the older teenager but it was too late since the guy had brought the necklace.

"This is my gift to you." He smiled. Sawamura was red since the way Miyuki said sounded like something from a shoujo manga where the main guy gives the main girl a gift. Sawamura didn't even know why he was thinking about such things right now.

" _Miyuki Kazuya is a nice guy even though he has that other mean side to him. Our school in Nagano were always small and we never had senpais to admire about or even teach us. This practice has gave me so much experience."_

"Did you just think about me?" Miyuki teased.

"Did not!"

 **SNAP!**

Sawamura looked up when he heard the sound of a shutter and saw that Miyuki was holding out his phone and looking at him.

"Did you just take me picture?"

"Yes."

"W-Why?"

"I thought you looked pretty cute."

"That's no reason to just take a shot without asking."

"I got it. So let's take a picture so I can remember you by." Miyuki smiled. Sawamura couldn't refuse it since Miyuki said it in such a nice way. Miyuki took out his phone and took a shot of the two.

The week went by pretty quickly and the two team had a lot of practice playing against each other and there were times when the team got mixed up. Sawamura enjoyed the experience and he was sure everybody did as well.

"How did you like the practice?" coach Izumi asked.

"It wasn't so bad." Sawamura smiled.

"I'm sure you guys will come back here and play against them again. But not a practice but a real game."

The teams said their fair well. Before Sawamura got on the bus Miyuki stopped him.

"Can I get your number?"

"Sure."

When they got on the train Sawamura heard his phone ring. He opened it and saw he got a text from Miyuki and it hadn't been that long since he left.

" _(I hope you have a safe journey and hope to see you again)."_

" _Seidou sure is interesting."_

* * *

Sawamura was back to his normal routine. He was kitchen with his mother, she was making something to eat while he was on his phone.

"Are you texting that one friend of Tokyo?" Tsurara asked.

"Yea."

Sawamura and Miyuki had been exchanging mail for some time. It was nice to have somebody he knew from another team. The brunet wished he could play Seidou again since they were a strong team and to get stronger he needed to play strong teams and players.

"Don't you have a practice match coming up?" Kenjirou walked in his son and wife.

"Yea. But the coach gave us a break today to rest."

"I would think you would still be practicing, knowing you."

"I was going to but Wakana kept on complaining so here I am." He said.

"You Idiot!" Sawamura's grandfather came and threw the boy out from the kitchen chair. "If you're going to be relaxing go do it in your room. Watching you so relax is giving me the creeps."

"That's so mean."

" _Sometimes I wonder if I really have a grandfather."_

* * *

The day of the match arrived and Sawamura's team was on the bus heading toward the school. They were enjoying chatting along his fellow friends and teammates when the bus shook shocking everybody. Sawamura looked and saw an oncoming truck coming straight toward them. Yells could be heard from the bus of the members.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **crazy anko - I guess you'll have to see to know what will happen. SOrry for sobs...**

 **Thanks for the review**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **What if Sawamura never went to Seidou to visit and never met Miyuki there. what if Sawamura rejected the offer and met Miyuki in a different way. Sawamura Eijun never went to Seidou and attended at school in Nagano where he grew up with his friends and family. His high school that he attends didn't have a baseball team so he made one with the help of his friends, they even found themselves a coach that knew alot about baseball. Things go around when they get a match with Seidou in Tokyo the school that Sawamura had rejected. How will the meeting be with with the players in Seidou.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Golden eyes opened from the sound of the wind, the window was open and the curtain had been blow. The boy looked around to see his surrounding and saw that he was in a bed and not just any bed, it was a bed of a hospital. He then suddenly remembered what had happened, his team and coach were heading toward a baseball match when a truck hit them, but here he was alive and well, for most part. He rubbed his eyes but noticed that something was on his right eye.

"An eye-patch." He mumbled. The door to his room opened and the first people he saw was his loving parents and grandfather, they had a relief look on their face. His mother ran toward him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad my baby is alright." She cried, Sawamura could tell his mother was really worn out. His father took hold of Sawamura's hand and smiled at the young man.

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound." His grandfather spoke, it looked like all three of them were exhausted but then something hit him.

"Where's everybody?" Sawamura asked. When he said those words there were hesitation on the three adult's face, something wasn't right and Sawamura didn't like the way the three were acting.

"Where is everybody?" He repeated his words.

"Listen to me and calm down." His father said. His father didn't know how to explain to his son.

"I'll tell him." His grandfather stared right into Sawamura's eyes without looking away. The old man had a hard time saying it as well but he had tell him if he didn't then the boy would kept on asking. "Your friends have died in the accident. Your coach and you were the only one who survived. Coach Izumi isn't able to move at the moment and you only lost sight of one of your eye."

Sawamura wished that his grandfather was lying, it wasn't true. He was just with his friends, laughing like they always did. This couldn't be happening. He got out of bed and shoved his parents away but the moment he got out he fell to the floor, the shock made him unable to stand.

"Eijun." His mother called out and was about to go help her son up but her husband stopped him.

"He needs to let it out." He whispered into her hear. The mother and father didn't like the sight of their only son but there was nothing they could do to help and his grandfather had never seen his grandfather cry so much. The tears kept coming out from Sawamura without stopping.

"This has to be a lie!" Sawamura cried out so loud maybe the whole hospital heard his cry of pain.

"Where is their bodies?" Sawamura asked. He didn't want to see them lying dead but he had to see them to know that they had really died.

"You want to see them." His mother was a bit shocked by her son's words.

"Yes." He said with his fist together in fear.

His parents took them to the area where the doctors examine the dead before taking them to their family.

"I like to be alone." He said.

His parents, grandfather and the doctor left the boy there. Sawamura stared at each one of his friend's body, his eyes never looking away, he touched their facing and it was so cold. Tears kept coming out every time he looked at them, it was a pain to see them but he now knew that his parents had been telling the truth and that his friends had died leaving him alone.

All the promises they had made wasn't going too kept anymore. All the hard practice they did was for nothing. He couldn't do it anymore, there was no way that he could continue without them.

"What should I do now?" Sawamura felt to his knee and kept sobbing. Then he heard the door to the room open and saw his coach there, he was in a wheelchair.

"Coach Izumi." Sawamura said.

"So you finally woke up, huh." He said. Sawamura ran toward the coach and hugged him the tears never leaving him. The coach hugged Sawamura back tight, he too was sad for the loss and now he couldn't do anything with the way his legs no longer moved the way he wanted.

* * *

Life went back to normal but Sawamura wasn't the cheerful boy that he was anymore. He didn't play baseball anymore and he didn't attend school. He stayed home most of the time like a shut in. His parents couldn't do anything to help their son beside be there for him. Sawamura did go out most of the time just for a walk and beside that there was nothing he did. The loss of his friends were a huge blow for him as if time stopped moving for him.

"Eijun why don't we go out to shop?" His mother asked his son but the brunet nodded his head as always.

"Let's leave him alone." His father said.

His parents and grandfather left the teenager alone in the house while they went and did some shopping. Sawamura shouldn't have been cold to them since it was the last time he ever saw them again.

It was around the evening and his parents and grandfather hadn't come home yet. The brunet was started to get worried and wonder why they weren't home yet, it was getting late. That's when the house phone rang and he was sure it was them calling him but he was so wrong when he answered it.

"Is this Sawamura's son?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you but your parents and grandfather have got into an accident." Sawamura dropped the phone and felt his knee go weak as the words repeated in his head like a mantra.

The next days the sadness never left Sawamura, the tears flow in him once again. This time worse maybe because it was his own family. He was starting to everything was his fault since he was still alive yet everybody around him wasn't.

He lived alone now with nobody around. Coach Izumi came to check on the boy sometimes, his hair had grown longer yet the boy didn't even want to cut it, the flatness of his hair that Izumi could tell. He wanted help the teenager but what can a former coach do without his legs.

The boy was a mess and there was nobody that could help him. That's when he remember something the team that they had practice match with before, Seidou, maybe if he went there it would help the brunet since they seemed really close.

* * *

"Are you still staring at your phone?" Kuramochi asked, Miyuki and he were in class together and every day the catcher would stare at his phone hoping for a message.

Sawamura hadn't reply to any of his messages for a few months and Miyuki was wondering what was up with the brunet. He missed exchanging messages with the southpaw pitcher from Nagano.

"Maybe he got tired out you."

"Me? You must be kidding who in their right mind would be tired of somebody like me."

"You bastard!"

But still it worried Miyuki, he wanted to see Sawamura again and see how things were in Nagano.

On his way to practice Takashima pulled Miyuki to talk about a certain topic.

"What is it Rei-chan?" He asked.

"You remember Sawamura Eijun, right."

"Of course I do. Does this have something to do with him?"

"It does in more way then one." Rei explained to Miyuki about what happened in Sawamura's life and how he wasn't the same anymore.

" _Is that why he stopped messaging me?"_

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because he's coming to Seidou but he won't be joining the team. He will just be watching and I would like him to room with you since I recall that you two really got along."

" _If you can call me teasing him get along."_

Coach Kataoka explained the same thing to the rest of the team in practice. They were also shock to hear about something horrible happen to a cheerful boy they knew.

* * *

The arrival of Sawamura Eijun shocked the whole team. He looked totally different from he did the last they had all saw him. He had cut the long hair that had grown in Nagano since Izumi kept on complaining yet his short brown hair was still flat and there was still that white eyepatch on his right eye. Also could tell the gloomy aura around the teenager.

"This is the Sawamura, right." Kuramochi mumbled.

"He looks nothing like he did before." Haruichi said.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura spoke. Even his spoke sounded gloomy. It was hard for everybody to believe this was the same guy as before.

"What is it?" Miyuki walked in front of Sawamura.

"I heard that you tried messaging me and calling. Sorry but my phone got broken."

"It's fine." Miyuki smiled. "Let me help you with your luggage." Miyuki took the suitcase that Sawamura was holding and headed to his room. Sawamura followed the second year to the dorm.

"Wow, Miyuki-senpai took care of that well." Toujou said.

"It's because Miyuki is perfect when acting." Kuramochi sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **crazy anko - I feel bad to write such a thing but this is a sad fic but will have some good parts too. Yea he's in seidou.**

 **Anonymous3112 - I know but i had to do that. Don't worry at some point Sawamura will overcome it all.**

 **thanks for reviews.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **What if Sawamura never went to Seidou to visit and never met Miyuki there. what if Sawamura rejected the offer and met Miyuki in a different way. Sawamura Eijun never went to Seidou and attended at school in Nagano where he grew up with his friends and family. His high school that he attends didn't have a baseball team so he made one with the help of his friends, they even found themselves a coach that knew a lot about baseball. Things go around when they get a match with Seidou in Tokyo the school that Sawamura had rejected. How will the meeting be with with the players in Seidou.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Since the day that Sawamura arrived it was hard for some of the members of the baseball team to talk to him whenever he came to watch their practice. He always had that gloomy aura around him but he didn't look away from any of their matches so the brunet was paying attention well.

"Is Sawamura here?" Miyuki walked through the first year's hallway. He then went to the class that the brunet would be in, which was also the same class as Haruichi and Furuya.

"Miyuki-senpai." Haruichi said. Haruichi and Furuya went to where their senpai was, outside of their classroom.

"Where is Sawamura?" Miyuki asked. He came to make sure that everything was right with him.

"He always disappears around lunch time. We don't know where he is but…"

"He's really quick to leave." Furuya finished Haruichi's sentence.

"I wonder where he could be." Miyuki has been worried about the brunet since he arrived. Miyuki didn't see any of that smile that he had come to known when the brunet had come with his team. It wasn't fun teasing somebody that barely had any expression on his face anymore, but that didn't mean the boy would ignore him, it's just Miyuki wanted that Sawamura back, the fun loving, smiling idiot that he had known back then.

Of course Miyuki couldn't believe it, like the rest of the team that Sawamura lost his whole team and if it wasn't worse his parents died to leaving him alone. Miyuki wished he was there for Sawamura at the time, but even if he was there what could he possibly do when he couldn't even do anything for the boy right now.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Haruichi said. "Eijun-kun always comes back before class starts." Even though Haruichi said so, it was hard for him not to worry.

"Miyuki." Kuramochi's loud voice was heard through the hall.

"What is it?" He asked when he was faced with Kuramochi.

"The third and seconds years wants to talk about the next match we are going to have."

"Alright." Miyuki would see Sawamura later when classes were finished.

... ...

Sawamura looked down from the rooftop. He was pretty far from the ground, the students looked like ants from way high up. If he could, he could kill himself and be free from all this hurt and pain he was suffering but he wasn't thinking like that. He wasn't going waste his life since because he felt he was alone without them around.

"This school is different from the one in Nagano." Sawamura then thought about his former Coach and wonder how he was doing, the reason he came here was because of him anyway. The man could no longer be a coach with his legs since it would move the way he wanted. The coach had lost something but it was nothing compared to the right eye that the brunet lost and could no longer see from.

" _Why did god take everybody away from me?"_

"I thought god was to help people."

Sawamura sat down on the ground. He looked up at the blue sky that was above, this reminded the brunet of the time that he always used to go to the rooftop of Nagano's school roof with his friends, looking up wasting their day away from skipping class.

Sawamura never thought that he would wind up in the very high school that he had rejected. He never thought he would be attending such a famous high school with a good baseball team. But what was the point when Sawamura wasn't interest in ever playing baseball again, yet the person he is rooming is a baseball player.

He never intended to live in a dorm with baseball players but his coach thought it would do him some good. His coach was wrong since every time he sees a baseball player practicing, working their very it reminds the brunet of his friends.

"What the hell was Izumi thinking?"

It was almost time for class to start again so Sawamura headed back to class like he always did. He was never late and was always on time.

"He's back in time, just like usual." Haruichi and the others members of the baseball team always wonder where and what he does in lunch time. The brunet never says a word and is quick to leave giving nobody a chance to say anything to him.

Haruichi tried talking to Sawamura but he never got any reaction from the brunet. He knows that Sawamura was listening to him since he kept looking at him when Haruichi talked to the brunet but he never got a word out of the boy.

Haruichi couldn't believe how much this pitcher has changed from when they first met him. He was so quiet and it was hard to tell what the guy was thinking. Everybody was worried about him, yet there was nothing they could do about it.

... ...

When Sawamura got to his room. He noticed that Miyuki wasn't in the room. Miyuki would always be the first one to be in their room but today Sawamura was first to arrive. Sawamura changed his clothes and then looked at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe the person in front of him was him, nothing like how he used to be. Sawamura took his one hand and touched the eye with the eye-patch. It didn't hurt like it did when he got into that accident but he hated seeing his eye like this.

"I'm back." Miyuki yelled as he entered the room. Miyuki was worried when he saw Sawamura looking in the mirror and touching his right eye. This was actually the person time that Miyuki saw Sawamura touch his eye, it looked like he does it when nobody is around.

"Does your eye hurt?" He asked.

"It's fine." Sawamura replied.

After changing into his casual clothes Miyuki sat on the lower bed beside Sawamura. He wanted to tell the brunet something but it was always hard when he wasn't sure how the boy would react.

"It's been two weeks since you arrived here. Hasn't it?"

"Yea." Sawamura nodded his head.

"What do you think of our team?" He asked.

"It's strong."

"You should join us and you will get stronger too."

"I can't." Sawamura had that look on his face. Miyuki had that look on his face so many times before, the look of guilt, there was pure sadness in his eyes. Miyuki wished he could help the brunet but how could he when he didn't know how to deal with whatever the boy was dealing with. Miyuki had lost his mother but he still had a father that he didn't talk much too anymore, it wasn't the same.

" _How can I help him?"_

Miyuki couldn't stand being in the same room, right now. He didn't know how to deal with Sawamura when he was like that.

"I'll be back." He said as he left the room leaving the first year alone in the room.

Miyuki walked near the vending machine. He was a bit thirsty as he was getting his drink he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Kuramochi looked like he had just come from taking a bath.

"Is something wrong with the brat?"

"As usual I don't know how to deal with him."

"You're telling me. I don't know what to do whenever I see that gloomy face of his."

"It take time to heal a broken heart." Tetsu and Chris had appeared from behind which scared Kuramochi since he didn't know they were behind him.

"He is right." Chris agreed with the captain. "He need some time."

" _How much time is that?"_

When Miyuki went back to his room he realize it was very quiet. Usual Sawamura would watch the television or even read his manga that he would hear him flip the pages but he wasn't. There on the lower bed was Sawamura sleeping so peacefully. His eyes were closed and he looked really relax but Miyuki knew that was far from the truth. He knows that Sawamura gets nightmares that he wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to go back to sleep without worrying him.

"I wish there was something I could do." Miyuki walked toward Sawamura and put the blanket over him and then rubbed his head gently, his mother used to do this to him when he had a nightmare. Miyuki then lean in and kissed Sawamura on the forehead.

"This is all I can do to help for now."


End file.
